Spitfire Proposal
by Hestia28
Summary: A peaceful day at the Cave is interrupted by the fight between our beloved couple Spitfire. First story. In honour of the day Wally and Artemis got together.


**SPITFIRE PROPOSAL.**

**A/N: So hi! I'm uploading this story because it's New Years the day Wally and Artemis got together. This is based on my version of Young Justice that I shall soon upload. There will be a couple of characters you won't recognise, my OCs. Oh and in my version Wally doesn't die. Enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice Wally wouldn't have died, there would be a Season 3 and Nightwing would be arrested because NOBODY can be that HOT!**

**Okay on with the story and please leave a review:3**

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WEST?!"

The shout rang throughout the cave.

In the mission de-briefing room, Hestia (Druid) blew her bangs off her face as she looked up from where she had Dick (Nightwing) in a headlock. The boy in question frowned wriggling out of her hold, both of them sitting up as they regained their breath after their spar.

Conner (Superboy) rolled his eyes as he leaned against the cave wall, lowering his head as he adjusted his gloves, the small smirk playing on his lips giving away his true emotion, while Sphere beeped in confusion, rolling closer to the cloned teen.

Rory's (Celtic Girl) attention was diverted from the puzzle she was solving, with Red Tornado, as she glanced up curious.

Kaldur (Aqualad) looked up from where he had been reading his file, shaking his head in the direction of the shout.

Megan (Miss Martian) stopped mid sentence, her surprise at the shout showing on her face, ending the conversation with Zatanna and Barbara (Batgirl), who looked equally surprised.

Yue opened her eyes, from where she had been hovering in mid air while she meditated, in the corner of the mission room.

Tim (Robin) sighed in quite frustration, while his girlfriend, Cassie (Wonder Girl), giggled under her breath.

Jamie, Bart, Isolt and Gar (Blue Beetle, Impulse, Celtic Girl and Beast Boy) looked up from where they had been playing cards on the floor.

Karan (Bumblebee) stopped from where she had been slurping a soda, while her boyfriend, Duncan (Guardian), halted from taking a bite from the apple he was holding.

Every eye was trained towards the entrance of the cave and sure enough a clearly pissed off, blonde came stomping into the room, with her ginger boyfriend following in after her.

"Aww come on Artemis think about it?"

He said still walking after her.

"Think about what?"

A curious Garfield piped up.

His sister shot him a warning glance but Artemis didn't care, as she rounded on the green skinned boy.

"Kid Idiot here said that he doesn't like my name and that I should change it!"

For a few seconds silence met her words. Yue tilted her head in confusion.

"But why do you not like Artemis's name Wally?"

Karan perked up.

"Yea! What's wrong with the girls name?" She put a hand on her hip as she frowned at Wally. He grinned as he placed his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"I just don't like it that's all. I mean she doesn't seem to be kind of an Artemis girl but we can always change that to Diana!"

He nodded pleased with himself, then continued.

"But her last name!"

He shuddered. Jamie frowned.

"Whats wrong with her last name?" He asked.

Wally turned to him.

"Oh come on dude! I mean have you ever heard of a name like Crock, in your life before?"

Kaldur sighed.

"Wally!" He muttered in exasperation but he was ignored.

"I mean come on!"

The red head threw his arms up in frustration. Megan and Barbara visibly winced at the glare Artemis was shooting in her boyfriends direction.

"And what is wrong with my last name may I ask?" She said through gritted teeth. The boy frowned walking forward and poking his girlfriend in the forehead.

"It sucks!" He said.

The blonde's hands curled in fists by her sides. Cassie read her body language.

"Here it comes!" She whispered to Tim, who shook his head.

"Idiot!" The Boy Wonder muttered under his breath. Just than Artemis threw a punch aimed straight at Wally's jaw. It would've broken the bone had he not quickly dodged it and grabbed her fist.

"I mean really you should change it."

He continued as she kept throwing punches at him, which he dodged, using his super speed, making her even angrier. She cried out as she kicked out her leg, trying to sweep him off his feet. He jumped up to avoid it. The girl was panting now, but Wally hadn't even broken a sweat. She stopped to catch her breath.

"CHANGE IT TO WHAT?!"

She shouted looking at him, still trying to catch her breath. Suddenly his expression turned serious.

"West!"

For a moment time seemed to stopped. Everybody was too shocked to even move. The only sound heard was that of Artemis's ragged breaths.

Hestia giggled through the psychic link she and Dick shared.

"_And it is sinking in!_" She said still giggling as Artemis's eyes widened in disbelief. Dick grinned.

"_And he's just going to walk away!_" He said as Wally began to walk away, slowly, hands in his pocket. Artemis seemed to have lost her voice. Finally she blurted out.

"Did you...?"

Conner shook his head, grinning.

"DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME?!"

Artemis all but screamed to the speedsters retreating back. Isolt squealed under her breath, grabbing Bart's hand on impulse.**(A/N: Lol)** Duncan chuckled as the blonde walked after her boyfriend née fiance.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted. Rory giggled as Wally passed her sending a smirk and a wink in the little girls way.

"ARE YOU SMIRKING?!"

She was rewarded with the laughter of her team mates, as the red head kept walking. That only seemed to make her madder.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE..."

She was cut off by Wally waving a finger in the air.

"Nu Uh! Artemis! Watch your tongue!"

He stopped, for a minute, turning his face around grinning.

"There are kids present."

He started walking again. The archer sighed in frustration and anger. She looked down at her boots.

"Alright!" She said loudly. She lowered her head.

I'll- i'll change my name to West!"

She grumbled blushing furiously, a small smile creeping up her face, as her eyes shone with happiness. She looked up.

"Now will you pleas-mumph..."

The rest of her sentence was cut off as the happy speedster raced over to her, cutting her off with a kiss. She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless as she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she kissed him back. The onlookers burst into celebration. Megan and Zatanna hugged each other in happiness. Barbara, Duncan, Karan, Jamie, Garfield, Tim and Cassie began hooting and applauding. Isolt squealed as she wrapped her arms around Bart hugging him, he laughed hugging her back, twirling her around a bit. Kaldur sighed in relief as he smiled. Yue laughed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck from behind. Rory clapped her hands and unconsciously began to float away, but was quickly grabbed at the ankle by Red Tornado. Sphere began to beep and hum in happiness. The couple broke apart from their embrace. Wally looked at his fiance as he slipped a ring onto her ring finger. Artemis bit her lip as she blushed. This time everyone began to clap and holler. Conner gave a wolf-whistle earning an amused look from his friend, who was hugging his new fiancé. Hestia grinned as she let loose a few bursts of pink energy, which immediately burst, making a small firework display. Over the noise of the applause, wolf whistling and fireworks Dicks voice could be heard.

"If anybody needs a copy just let me know, I recorded the whole thing."

"DICK!"

His best friend yelled at him, as everyone laughed. Hestia laughed.

"Once a troll, forever a troll!" she said, winking in the newly engaged couple's way.

* * *

**Again review and tell me wether should I update my Young Justice fic or not. :D**


End file.
